I'm Back
by sg1princess8
Summary: What would happen if Jack came back to visit his old team mates after her left to work for the Pentagon. S/J
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the complex that he had missed for so long. He wasn't sure what to expect when he greeted his friend, let alone how _she_ would react to seeing him again. He entered his code so that he could proceed to the bottom of the complex, and hopefully not the bottom of his heart. Now that he had gotten a promotion, and had his life sorted out, he was ready to finally claim that one thing missing from his life. He nodded at an airman who greeted him when he was on the floor of his last stop. He knew what order he was going visit his friends in; he just wasn't prepared for it to be this soon.

He knocked on a large metal door and the familiar sound grabbed at his heart, had he really been gone that long? He knew he needed no invitation to enter, so he swung open the door and saw Teal'c sitting on the floor. He was obviously in the middle of kel'no'rem and was surprised to see who had interrupted him.

"O'Neill, I was not expecting to see you. What has brought you back to the SGC?"

"Just droppin' by to say hi Teal'c. I haven't seen you guys in awhile."

Teal'c bowed his head, the usual response for the Jaffa.

"So, um, what did I miss T?" Jack asked nervously after a few awkward moments.

"There has been little change since you left."

"That's good to know…I guess."

Teal'c only bowed his head again. He wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"I think I'll go see what Daniel's up to." Jack pointed over his shoulder and left awkwardly. "I'll see you later T."

He was again wandering thought the familiar halls that brought back so many memories. He sighed as he let the flashbacks flood his mind, only to snap to reality once he was at Daniel's door.

"I see your nose is stuck in a book as usual." Jack laughed as Daniel snapped his head up to see Jack standing in his doorway.

"Hey Jack! Wow, I didn't expect to see you back so soon! What happened? Did they kick you out 'cus you joked too much?"

"Nah, I just came by for a visit."

"Have you gone to see Sam yet?" Daniel asked, guessing Jack's intentions. The feelings between the two couldn't be hidden from the teammates that spent so much time with them.

"Um, no, I was kinda saving that for last."

"She'll be happy to see you."

"I sure hope so." Jack admitted sheepishly.

"Just go say hi, you two will be chatting it up like there was not lost time between you."

"Um, yeah."

"Just get out of here!"

Jack left and walked until he was in front of Sam's office.

There she was, the woman of his dreams. He knew he was once the man of hers. Would he still be that lucky? Would she still have the same feelings for him? Would he finally get to hold her in his arms as more than a friend?

He leaned against her door frame not sure what to say. She was sitting at her computer with country music softly escaping the speakers. He laughed to himself; _I didn't know she liked country music._ Suddenly a song came on that she knew and she started singing along to a tune he found familiar himself. He stood there for awhile, just watching her peck at her keyboard and sing to a familiar song, whenever one popped up. He couldn't think of what to say. He wanted it to be perfect, even if it was just hello. He gave up and silently retreated back to Daniel's office.

"You couldn't think of what to say, could you?" Daniel guessed smugly without even looking up from his book.

"I just don't want to screw things up."

Daniel looked up and laughed. "How could you screw up, 'Hello'?"

Jack hung his head and sighed, and then a thought came to his head.

"How long has Sam liked country music? I never knew she listened to it."

"Well, since about the time that you left. She knew it was your favorite. I guess she saw it as a way to stay close to you."

"Oh."

"Jack, she didn't take you leaving very easily. She was pretty out of it for awhile. Jack, it was no secret how you two felt for each other, her feelings haven't changed, and that's obvious for anyone who cares enough to look. Just go in there and be yourself. She'll just laugh at you if you say something wrong."

"Okay, I guess you're right." He sighed and turned back to Sam's office.

He took a deep breath right before he was right outside her door.

"Hey, guess who?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Sam turned around in her chair and her eyes were suddenly filled with the passion that flooded into the room as they smiled at each other like a couple of shy teenagers.

"Jack!" She was suddenly bouncing across the room into his arms.

He held her small warm body close to him, hoping this would be the first of many warm embraces.

"Hey, you actually remember me." He joked.

She smiled back at him as she pulled him closer into the room. "How could I forget you? You bugged me every day for 10 years!"

"Awe, I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"No, you know I never minded you interrupting me when I was doing something important." She teased.

"Yeah," he laughed "I'm not interrupting anything now am I?" he pointed at the computer screen.

"Please, I'd rather see you again that have to stare at that stupid monitor for another couple of hours." She pulled him into another hug, taking in his manly sent and committing in to memory again.

"I was hoping you would say that." He smiled at her when she looked up at him, her blue eyes confirming to him that she did still long to be his.

She smiled back, not knowing what to say, but secretly hoping that she could feel his thin smooth lips against hers. He was thinking the same thing, and before they could second guess themselves he bent down pressing his lips against her soft lips. Nether knew when the kiss had turned from a confirmation of rekindled love to sheer passion, but they were soon exploring each others mouths as there tongues danced with each other. He found her desk chair and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down. She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him closer to him, but then she froze up and gently pushed him away.

"What?" Jack asked, confused at her reaction.

"Jack, the regulations…"

"… don't count anymore. Your not my second in command, remember?" He smiled at her, hoping that was the only thing keeping her way from him.

She smiled back at him, but instead of kissing him again, she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his big body and he wrapped his around her small waist.

"I missed you Jack."

"I missed you too Sam, that's why I came back. I had to see if you still had feelings for me." He pulled her closer to him in a hug.

She laughed. "Just in case it wasn't obvious, I do." She kissed his neck lightly.

"Good, because know that I have you, I'm not about to let you go, as long as that what you want." He tilted his head sideways to look into his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind that." She admitted with a smile.

He rested his head on hers and they sat there in peace until Daniel came in to interrupt them.

"I told you so." He told Jack smugly.

Jack just stuck his tongue out at his boastful best friend.

"You told him what?" Sam asked sitting up on Jacks lap.

Jack tried to inconspicuously shake his head so Daniel wouldn't tell Sam.

Daniel just smiled. "He was to shy to say anything at first, he was afraid you didn't like him anymore. He had actually stood in your doorway for awhile and then came back to me admitting that he was to scared."

"I didn't say that!" Jack said embarrassed.

Sam turned to look at him giggling when she saw him do something he had never done in all the years she had known him. He blushed. "Awe Jack, even if I wasn't still in love with you, I still would have liked to see you again! We were practically a family." She kissed him, but nether wanted to pull away once they had started.

Daniel cleared his throat, and they remembered that they weren't alone. The each pulled away, a little embarrassed at their lack of self-control.

"Sam, maybe it's time for you to leave for the night." Daniel laughed, trying to remind them that he had been waiting for this almost as long as they had.

She turned and smiled at him. "You know, I think you're right Daniel." She turned back to Jack and winked at him. "Can you wait for a bit while I change into my civvies?"

"I've waited this long for you, haven't I?"

"I'm just going to leave before you two get too sappy." Daniel laughed. "Have a good night you two."

"Bye Daniel." They said in unison as Sam stood up off Jack's lap.

She bent down and pecked him on the lips before she walked off to her locker to change.

_Wow, that went better than I had hoped!_ Jack thought to himself._ I just better not screw this up!_ He scolded himself as he stood up and sighed. He looked around her office. It hadn't really changed much in the 11 years she had worked there. He turned to her computer to find out the source of her music. She had an Internet radio playing that was connected to the local station. He searched for a song that he wanted to show her and got it ready to play. When she walked back in the room he gasp. He never really saw her in civvies, but what she was wearing now definitely flattered her beautiful figure.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Almost," he smiled. "Can I show you something first?"

"Sure."

He turned back to the computer and pressed play on the miniature music player.

She recognized the song as it came on, and laughed as he started to sing along to "I Got a Feelin'" by Billy Currington. He pulled her close to him and started dancing along to the upbeat song. When the song was ending, he dipped and kissed her.

"You are one big goof ball Jack O'Neill." She laughed.

"So, do you have a problem with that?"

She didn't answer she just smiled and walked out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to ya here!"

"I heard you." she called back in a teasing tone.

"Then don't walk away!"

But it was to late. She stepped into the elevator and closed the door, waving to him as the doors closed between them.

Jack found Sam leaning against his truck when he had caught up with her.

"You couldn't even hold the elevator for me?"

She laughed. "What fun would that be?"

"Ha ha. Just get in." he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Uh, I've got my car here. I should take that."

"Oh, right."

She pecked him on the cheek and walked off towards her car. When she got in, she felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket. She laughed when she saw Jack's name on her caller ID.

"Miss me already?"

"Kinda, but more than that. Where are we goin', my place or yours? Where do ya want to go?"

She thought for a second. "Where ever I want to go?"

"Um… With in reason, I guess."

"I wanna go to your cabin."

"Okay, so I'll follow you to your house so you can get some cloths and so we can drop off your car."

"Alright, I'll see you there." She laughed to herself while she snapped her phone closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, sorry this one is kinda short but I decided to separate it from the smut. I should hopefully post the next chapter by the end of next week. Again this one is one I already wrote, except this one I'm making edits to. Please feel free to comment!**

"Go ahead and just wait on the couch, I wont take very long." Sam said as she opened the door to her house.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He smiled and kissed her before she turned to her room.

Once in her room, Sam was suddenly nervous. What exactly should she pack? She had a couple pieces of lingerie, but then Jack didn't really seem like the lingerie type. She gave up and just packed a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. It wasn't worth stressing out over. Hopefully she would have plenty more time to show him her lingerie.

She walked out a couple minutes later with overnight bag slung over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready to go! Oh and I have tomorrow and the rest of the weekend off for leave." She winked at him.

"Good." he smiled and opened the door for her.

An hour later they were outside his cabin. "Stay there for a second." He laughed and hoped out of his truck. He jogged around to the other side of the truck and opened the door for Sam, offering his hand for her to take.

"Thank you sir." She smiled stepping down.

"Sam, do I really have to remind you that you don't have to use the formalities?" After 10 years of having to listen to her call him sir, and never anything more intimate, he would hope she would loosen up on the 'sir' pretty quickly.

"Nope." She laughed. It was true that she was still in the habit of calling him 'sir' but it wasn't going to get in the way of their relationship. She always wanted to call him Jack and she was sure she would have no problem letting the habit die. To prove to him that she was no longer playing by the regulations, she pushed him up against his truck and started to kiss him.

Jack was surprised at her force but didn't mind this new side of Sam that he was unveiling. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her lower back. They both were too lost in the kiss right after it started. The passion that had built up inside them for the last 10 years was finally getting a chance to show itself, and it wasn't about to slow.

When he stopped to take a breath, Sam slipped her tongue into his mouth. Jack met her tongue with his and moved his hands down over her butt and squeezed gently. She barely skipped a beat but Jack felt the shock run through her, accompanied by something else. It had been a while since she had been with a man, and she was more than excited to be with Jack.

When she pulled him closer, he moved his hands down so that he could pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he turned around so she was now the one pressed against the truck. They continued to let their tongues fight for dominance until their both couldn't make it much longer. When he knew that they needed each other too badly, he made his way to the door of the cabin, carrying her the whole way.

Sam couldn't help but laugh against his mouth as she felt him struggle. He was holding her with one hand as she was leaned against the door and he tried to unlock the door without looking. He eventually got the door open and he continued to carry her to his bedroom. She was unbuttoning his shirt all the while.

Before he opened the door he muttered. "After 10 years, my deepest dream is finally coming true." He smiled at her and kicked the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here's the smut. If it's not your thing, I did design this that you can just skip this chapter and pick up with the next one without losing anything. Thanks for reading, and I love your comments!**

Jack set Sam down as soon as he had her in the door, though he didn't break their kiss. His hands that were already around her waist slipped under her shirt and started to slowly travel upwards. She moaned as his rough hands traveled over her skin.

Sam's arm's fell from around his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. Once she was done she tossed away the garment and his hands replaced themselves on her breast. His thumbs smoothed over her nipples through the fabric and she felt her knees weaken. She had to cling to his shoulders to stay upright.

Jack slightly smiled as he realized the old boy still had it in him. His hands left her breast and slowly pushed her over to the bed. The back of her knees hit the bed and they both fell down gracefully without breaking the kiss.

Now that he didn't need to worry about her falling, Jack could do what ever he wanted to her. He started by taking off her pants and throwing them across the room. He smirked down at her as she did the same with his pants.

He bent down slightly and lifted her shirt up, kissing a trail up her stomach behind it. Once her shirt was gone his hands traveled behind her back and unhooked her bra. She helped him remove it and soon the skin on skin contact was driving them both wild.

The feel of his hair on her hard nipples sent shivers through Sam's body. It had been a while since she had been with a man, and she had no idea the next man she would be with would be the man that she had wanted for 10 years.

Sam moaned as his hand found her nipples again and she arched her back into him, wanting more of his touch. She felt his throbbing member against her inner thigh and it only sent a wave of heat through her body that made her want him more.

"Jack." She cried out his name as she couldn't take it any longer. He hands dipped into his boxer an took his erection in her hands. He groaned as he message was clearly translated. He took her underwear of and discarded it across the room and she took his of and shed it to the side.

Now their was nothing between them. They had both longed for this moment for years never dreaming it would be possible. They had dated other people, but it was never quite the same. Here they were in each others arms and they couldn't wait any longer.

Sam took hold of Jack one last time and guided him into her center. He bent down and kissed her sweetly before he entered her warm core. Again she arched her back into him as she tilted her hips to meet him in the middle.

He began to pump in and out of her in a slow constant motion, but that soon became too much. For the sake of both of them he spend up the pace. Sam meant to be more enthusiastic but she became motionless underneath him. He was doing amazing things to her body and she couldn't find the strength to move.

It didn't matter much though, they had both reached their peck without too much effort. Sam felt hers coming on first and she pushed against him as much as she could to get her release. "Oh god, Jack." she moaned as she reached her climax. She tightened her grip around his member to try and help him along.

He reach his climax after not much longer and fell onto of her in a sweaty mess. She wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the closeness. Jack rolled off of Sam but it feel too soon for her. She felt the coolness of not having his body on hers. But he didn't go far, so she turned over and cuddled to his shoulder.

Before long they were both asleep happy in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. I've been packing for college and I also got extremely distracted by Toy Story 3. Now that I've read every fanfic there is for that, I better get my own up to date! Thanks for reading and I love comments!**

Sam woke up the next morning with her head on Jack's chest. His big arm was draped

over her body. When she tilted her head up to look at him, his eyes greeted her with a warm smile.

"How did you sleep?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Once I got to sleep," she smiled "I slept amazingly."

He smiled. "That's good. Coffee?"

She rolled her eyes. "Did you really have to ask?"

Sam put on her clothes and walked outside to sit on the porch swing over looking the lake. A few minutes later, Jack joined her, handing her a cup of coffee and keeping one in his own hands. He sat down next to her and took a sip of his coffee and sighed, looking over the lake. When he looked back at Sam she was frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying not to laugh at her sad expression.

Without answering, Sam looked down at his arms, both hands on his coffee mug and then back up at his face.

"Oh. You goofball!" He laughed and put one arm around her and then pulled her onto his lap.

"That's better!" She threw a sideways smile at him.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked after gulping down part of his coffee.

"Hmmm…" She looked around outside and then got a huge smile on her face. "I want to go swimming!"

"Alright, did you bring a suit?"

She got up off his lap. "Nope!" She smirked at him, took off her shirt and ran towards the lake while fighting off her shorts.

"Well, that certainly wasn't what I expected, but I sure like it!" He said to himself taking off his own shirt.

He ran down the dock and jumped off, landing a cannon ball right next to where Sam was floating. "Hey!" she said slashing him when he came up. He quickly grabbed her hands wrapped them around himself to stop her. He smiled at her and let go of her hands so he could wrap his big arms around her. He pulled her into a kiss until she quickly pushed him away. He raised one eyebrow, a trait he had obviously picked up from Teal'c. She smiled and slipped down through his arms and swam away, splashing him in the process.

"That's it! Now you're gonna get it!" He swam after her and grabbed on to her ankle. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he had her to tight.

He laughed. "I'm warning you now! Hold your breath!" She barely had time to catch her breath before he dove under the water, pulling her down with him. When he couldn't hold his breath any longer he let go of her ankle and resurfaced to refill his lungs.

"Were you trying to drowned me!" She yelled, not exactly happy.

That didn't really bug him. He just pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. "Next time, when you're in my arms, learn that's where you should stay." He whispered into her ear.

"Maybe I don't want to be anywhere near you if you're gonna drowned me." But she was putting her arms around him and pulling him closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Then I promise, I won't drowned you, for the rest of my life." He kissed her forehead and they floated in happiness.

"Um, Jack, what was that?" Sam asked looking up to the sky.

"I didn't feel anything." But as he said that, precipitation came pouring down and lightning cracked across the sky. "Um, yeah, now I did!"

They ran inside laughing and falling over themselves the whole way.

"Well, not quite what I expected, but okay" Jack laughed once they got inside.

"We can still do something in here." Sam stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, I guess." He kissed her on the nose. "Hey, I know, I'll make a fire."

He started up the fire as Sam grabbed some blankets and pillows and made a place for them to lie in front of the warmth. Both were still naked and wet, but didn't bother to do anything about it besides cuddle together in front of the fire. With his arm around her and her head on his chest they fell asleep, just as comfortable as they would have been at any other point in their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam awoke from their nap first, she realized she was naked and was proud of herself. She had never been very comfortable around men. She had several relationships go wrong in her life, and usually was never very comfortable sleeping with a guy. Jack had always been a different story. No matter what situation they were in, he always seemed to be her rock. She could sleep with him, cuddle to him, talk to him about anything, and even ask him for dating advice. She sighed. She didn't resent her relationship with Pete Shanahan; it had actually showed her how much she loved Jack, and that she needed to do something about it. Her father had wanted to be happy, he probably realized that her happiness had been her best friend for the past 10 years of her life. Now that they regulations were gone, they could finally wake up in each others arms every morning an know that they were meant to be their.

Jack had woken up, and unsure whether Sam was asleep or not, he didn't move. Since the day he saw her walk through the door of the briefing room, and she had stood up to him and proved to him that women could be tough, he had hoped that she would make him the luckiest guy in the world, and chose him. He had never told anyone, but her little speech made him weak in the knees. She had always seemed to have that ability over him. Their first kiss, though not under the best circumstances, had made him long for more. The taste of her mouth on his, and the force of her passion had proved to him, that no matter what, she would always be one hell of a woman. Their had been only two times when he thought he had lost her, once on a mission, and the other to a man. Though he offered his advice and congratulations on her relationship with Pete, it killed him to see another man being able to do what he couldn't, make her happy. Now he could, and he wouldn't screw that up.

He lightly traced his fingers down her back, and she looked up at him instantly. They smiled in unison as Sam scooted up to get a kiss. Both had been thinking about their relationship, so to them, the kiss was a powerful way to prove to the other just how deep their emotions ran.


End file.
